Zendaya Windsailor
Lorathana was a troubled soul. Born to a mother that despised her and a father that died when she was young, she almost hated who she was more than anyone else did. She left home and travelled as a pirate for a couple of years before meeting something that actually liked her for who she was, a barbarian named Tak Silverkin. Tak took Zendaya under his guidance and together they changed who she was and made her into a better person, Zendaya Windsalior. Physical Description Standing at 1.8m tall and weighing 80kg. Wearing a long fur coat Zendaya could almost pass as a larger human, if not for her firey red hair, sparkling emerald green eyes, jutting canines and a slight greenish/gray tinge to her skin. Has many scars however she covers them up where ever she can as they are a mark of shame to her. Backstory Early Life “Dobat Foshnu (Weak baby)” were the first words Lorathana heard as she slipped out from her Orcish mother Mogak Bashuk. The second words however were of kindness and love from her human father Zander. Unfortunately, these words were short lived in Lorathana’s early life when Zander tragically died by a falling boulder one crisp sunny morning. Seeing the event at the age of Hokh (8) still haunts her dreams to this day. Life without her father was hard “snaga (slave)” was a common phrase Lorathana heard from her mother until the age of 13 when Mogak decided her daughter was of no use to her anymore. Banished from her home, Lorathana was left scared and alone to fend for herself a year from reaching adulthood, forcing her to grow up fast. Lorathana fell into a pirate crew who taught her their pillaging, plundering ways. During this time Lorathana became dark and angry taking vengeance upon innocents she encountered. Being abandoned by her crew members one morning due to sleeping in, Lorathana was now left alone in the world once again. This was short lived when Tak Silverkin also known as Tak the Barbarian saw a wounded soul in Lorathana, sensing she desperately needed to feel wanted and loved he took her under his guidance. With Tak’s guidance Lorathana was given a new name Zendaya Windsailor or Zendaya the Barbarian, she was taught in the ways of good and is now spending her life making up for her past transgressions. Taks Teachings: Tak was a wise old barbarian, but not your typical loud, buff, grunty type. A quiet prefered his own company type. I stayed with Tak for the good part of two years (give or take - time is not something I count, I live until my days are up). Tak turned me from the vengeance seeking, angry half orc that i was into someone who could keep her temper through patience, understanding and maybe a little of the ale. He taught me how to use the rage within only when necessary (i.e fighting for survival). Tak taught me patience through tending his crops on his farm and looking after his animals, when mistakes were made he was always kind spoken in correcting me a common phrase he would use was “It is all part of the learning.” He taught me the importance of never killing animals for the "fun" of it but rather for the survival aspect and in this he and I would hunt when necessary. Tak and I were on the outskirts of his home town and rarely ventured into town, only when needing supplies. Villagers never seemed to bother Tak (or me for the matter) and he never seemed to bother them, unspoken respect. From time to time Taks teachings were tested when bandits periodically would attempt to rob the farm, we always fought when we thought we could save our belongings and animals however there were times when the bandits would make off with coin and an animal. Accepting and learning how to cut losses with material items is something Tak and the bandits taught me well. A thing and coin can be replaced but family can not. Tak taught me that being kind is as important as food itself in life, yet always to be wary of those we do not know. I spent these years keeping to myself and doing inner reflection on who I want to be, how I can better myself and be the person who would not do the past wrongs i have done. In being at peace, accepting myself I have changed my ways and going forward I am always wanting to help those I see may need it. That is how I try to make up for the wrongs I have done. It is a road I am still travelling and one I always try to stay on. Individuals of Importance * Mogak Bashuk - Mother, non-loving, mean and not kind. * Zander (last name unknown) - Loving father, unfortunately cut out of my life at an early age * Lorathana - Birth name and the person Zendaya never wants to become again. * Tak Silverkin - Barbarian, teacher, guide and respectful second father figure in Zendaya’s life. Current Goals * To right my wrongs by doing the right things in my life going forward Previous connections to other party members A recent encounter put her teachings to the test when Zendaya was enjoying a hearty meal, an oaf of a Golliath spilt ale on her, Zendaya wasn’t so concerned about the ale on herself but this meal was one of the best she had had now it was ruined. Instead of losing her temper as someone like Lorathana may have, Zendaya glared at the oaf and left the tavern to find a stream. While washing in the stream she noticed a roughish looking nature thing “You! Nature man, look away.” This was met by few words. Zendaya having enough of this day left the water, got dressed, mumbling some deep grumpy words and shooting him a dark look as she past the nature man thing and headed back up to the tavern she had come from. Not knowing that soon the big oaf and nature man were to be a part of her years to come. Tolaar What an oaf, who ruined the good part of my meal. All I was wanting was to sit unnoticed in the tavern and eat peacefully but then along comes this golliath being and ruins it, forcing me to go out into the stream to bathe and get the smell of ale off of myself before returning to buy myself a new meal, he didn't even offer to buy me another meal! It is hard to keep my temper and make Tak a proud man with these worldly tests, wherever Tak may be now he would be proud at the way I didn't thump the oaf on the head. Baydiltail Why this nature man would just stare and then not offer many words as I am clearly washing this ale off of myself. He just looks at me so strangely, maybe it is my scars he can see, maybe he is wondering where I have picked them up from - these scars that are of shame and a horrible person's past. No, no I am not that person now. But today is not a good day, all I can offer this nature man thing is a dark stare while mumbling some deep grumpy words in Orc “Nar Thos” more to myself and this horrible ending to a day and a great meal wasted than to the nature man himself. Session Appearances Character Information Notable Items: Abilities: 'Spells:' Category:Half-Orc Category:Sarah Hollier Category:Barbarian Category:Character Category:Player Character Category:Whispers of Saldun's Past